Ladorochi
The Ladorochi is the dreaded guardian of the Golden Yamatapples. It's a relentless Dragon Beast with the ability to spawn its own heads spontaneously if they are severed. Both it and the Golden Yamatapples comprise the Eleventh Trial of the Trials of Pilgrimage. Appearance Landorochis are rather large and tall, often being larger than the islands they inhabit. They have bright red scales with golden scales coating the undersides of their necks They also have bright yellow claws and spikes running down the tops of their necks, across their backs and to their tails. They are normally seen with eight heads and eight tails, each with unique horn arangements and sizes. Each heads have glowing red eyes. Behaviour These beasts appear docile at first, merely coiling its heads around the Golden Yamatapple trees. If it feels anything coming near its tree, it will immediately begin attacking whatever is intruding. Although the Golden Yamatapples are its primary food source, it isn't afraid to eat anything that intrudes. It will devour anything that comes across the tree it slumbers near. It may eat try to bite the wind if it gets too strong. It only awakens from its slumber to feed. Since only its teeth can piece the solid gold of the apple's flesh, it has no problem devouring multiple apples at a time. The only time they are truly away from their trees are when they are raising their young, these beasts are asexual and produce one egg a year. They mature quickly and end up eating their parent after only a year old. They then, begin guarding their parents' tree. Habitat The massive beasts inhabit the Cirrus Island Range, a range of floating islands near the northern edge of the Human World. They are always seen twisted and coiled around the trees they protect. Powers and Abilities Because the Ladorochi eats the Golden Yamatapples quite often, the fruits of which have incredible healing powers, the beast is able to spontaneously regenerate its own heads. But it can't just regenerate them, it can spontaneously grow them from any point on its body. It stores the combines juices of each apple it eats within its organs, accessing it whenever it feels necessary. If one of the heads gets severed it can immediately begins growing a new head to replace the old one. This is no problem nervous system-wise as it's constantly growing spinal cords to compensate for odd placements of heads. This is because its brain is located in it's back and keeps it in tact by using the Yamatapple Juice to keep it regenerating. It does, however, have its limits. The beast is normally seen with eight head and can easily replace them with out issue for the first few heads severed. However by the fiftieth head, the regeneration process becomes more haphazard. The structure of each head becomes more fragile and flawed, especially if they feel more exhausted. The maximum amount of heads created by these beasts is one hundred. As Food The meat of these beasts is highly inedible. It has a truly nasty flavor that's said to burn your mouth in a bad way. They're horns and teeth, however are highly benefitical to carve and collect, since they are the only things that can pierce the golden skin of the Yamatapples. Trivia * It is based off of the Ladon, the 100-headed dragon that guards the Golden Apples of Hesperides, the Eleventh Labor of Hercules. * The Ladorochi's design is based on the design of the Orochi from the Godzilla Neo series, specifically the redesigned version by Matt Frank. * Ladorochi is a combination of "Ladon" and "Orochi". ** Also, the beasts abilities are similar to that of both creatures, as it regenerates its own heads until it has regenerated 100. Category:Dragon Beast Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Bombkid's Zoo Category:Human World Category:Beast Category:Trial of Pilgrimage